1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a fence ruler for table circular saws that includes a longitudinally extending profiled hollow body of a mostly rectangular cross section. Means are formed on the profiled hollow body for the mounting onto a machine table, and one side of the profiled hollow body is formed as a guiding leg with a protruding extension having, on its front edge, a fence ruler for low work pieces. When the profiled hollow body lies horizontally on the machine table, the guiding leg protrudes upwards from the machine table in essentially perpendicular direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Fence rulers are used in table circular saws as guides for work pieces having sufficient width, for example, boards or planks, which are pushed forward manually. For smaller ledges, auxiliary means are used for as advancing the work pieces, such as the push-sticks designed by Aigner Sicherheitstechnik. Due to the fact that the saw blade must be covered upwards by an extractor hood, the space between hood and fence ruler may be too small to utilize a push-stick for advancing the work piece in the case of very narrow ledges.
The French Institut National de Recherche et de Sécurité (INRS) has developed a fence ruler with an integrated advancing element, which is actuated by the carpenter from the outside with a handle, in order to push forward the work piece to be cut. This fence ruler, however, is very bulky and heavy, and can only be used in a standing position, the considerable disadvantage of which is that, when cutting narrow or lower ledges, a protective and extractor hood cannot be mounted above the saw blade due to insufficient space. At the most, the extractor hood would have to be mounted above the guiding leg of the fence ruler, which would result in insufficient coverage of the saw blade and inadequate dust extraction.